1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vertical takeoff and landing heavier-than-air aircraft and specifically to a vertical takeoff and landing aircraft that has a gyroscopic propeller device rotatably and pivotally attached to the fuselage of the aircraft for rotation about a vertical axis such that the propeller device is rotated by the thrust from a power source to provide additional lift, gyroscopic stability, and direction to the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of vertical takeoff and landing aircraft (VTOL). Some of them, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,436, use a ducted fan engine to provide the lift. In addition, stability is provided to the aircraft by an internal gyrorotor containing fin-like spokes which drive the rotor when placed in the airflow from the propeller. This craft is a model of a flying saucer and, to provide it with stability, a gyroscopic rotor is placed within the craft to be driven by the thrusts from the ducted fan and provide gyroscopic stability to the craft.
Such craft is provided with lift only by the thrusts from the ducted fan and is controlled by stator vanes mounted in the ducted fan to provide an adjustable countertorque for controlling the aircraft in yaw. The propeller of the ducted fan provides sufficient thrust to cause the craft to hover or climb. The airflow from the propeller also impinges on fin-shaped spokes that cause a gyrorotor to revolve and provide stabilization to the craft. Beneath the gyrorotor are counterrotational fins that are set at an angle to provide sufficient counterrotational force when the propeller thrust impinges on them to maintain the craft stationary. The counterrotational fins may have an airfoil cross section to provide additional lift.
Such craft is actually only a model and does not carry humans. Even so, it does not have wing surfaces and thus must be flown in the manner of a helicopter.